


Punishment

by n0tab00



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0tab00/pseuds/n0tab00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho and Jun are dating but Jun cheats with Aiba. Sho gets mad and uses his umbrella against Jun and Aiba and take their cellphones away, but feels curious about having a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Jun opened his eyes slowly. His body felt heavy. The floor was cold and he slowly realized that he was face down, spreadeagled and naked. He moved slightly and groaned as he felt something solid and hard in his ass.

More sensations began to pierce his consciousness. A cold ring on the base of his cock and a leather strap biting into his hips and thighs. Suddenly the thing inside him vibrated.

'Oh fuck!' Jun lifting his hips up to lessen the pressure on his ass and his cock. The damn ring was connected to the vibrator.

'Are you awake now?' A voice calmly asked him. A voice he recognised. 

'Sho...?' Jun lifted his head slightly. The vibration stopped. He let out his breath harshly. 'What the hell did you do to me?'

The parameter of the room was dimly lit with red light. Jun can just make out Sho's sitting figure. His sloping shoulders, his slim hips and legs all encased in black. Black perfectly ironed, perfectly fitted shirt and trousers. The shirt untucked. His face was shadowed by a red military cap. 

Sho chuckled. 'You see this?' he asked lifting a gold-tipped umbrella to his lap. 'Looks familiar?'

Jun concentrated on the umbrella as he racked his brain. Familiar? Fragments of memories started coming back to him. Two empty bottles of beer, him leaving some cash on the counter before pulling Aiba to his feet and leaving the bar. The bar was in an isolated area, only known to its exclusive clientele. He pushed Aiba to the wall in the alley for a deep kiss, grinding their hips together. 'I can't wait to fuck you, Aiba.'

Another vibration shook Jun's body. He turned sideways with difficulty. His cock beginning to harden. 'Stop it, Sho, please' he moaned relieved when the vibration ceased. He stared at his boyfriend and then the umbrella. He remembered someone walking with an umbrella behind him and Aiba as they made their way to a nearby park. After that all he can remember was a sting on his left hamstring. 'Did you follow me?'

'I did.' Came Sho's short reply.

Realisation began to dawn on Jun. 'You knew...' He got up on his hands and knees. His head started to spin. 'You drugged me.' He put his head down, trying to keep the nausea at bay.

'I did,' Sho tapped the umbrella tip on the floor, 'just like the KGB used to do.' A corner of his lips lifted. 'At least it wasn't poison.' He raised from his big oak throne and took a few steps closer to Jun.

Jun looked up and saw Sho gave him a condescending look. 

Sho tsked. 'Jun, Jun, Jun. Do you think I wouldn't know?' He dropped two cellphones to the floor. Jun's eyes widened. They were his and Aiba's. Sho shook his head amused. 'Too easy.' Colour drained from Jun's face. 'And yes, I set you up.'

'You son of a bitch!' Jun lunged forward only to slam straight into a glass wall. Sho laughed.

'You're not the only one with a private place to have fun.'

'Where the hell am I?' Jun gritted when he got up to his knees again, punching the wall. A futile attempt, he knew. Sho was a very smart man. If he designed this place, then he would've thought out every details. 'And what the hell did you do to Aiba?'

Sho bent down to meet his eyes. 'Glad you asked.' He snapped his fingers and a spotlight beamed behind Jun.

Jun turned back and squinted. 'Oh my God...' He slowly stood up. 'Aiba... Aiba...' He staggered towards a raised platform where the man was bound midair with black leather straps, ropes and chains. 'Oh my God...'

Aiba's legs were folded and strapped to his thighs leaving his cock and ass exposed. His hands were tied behind him. 'Aiba...' Jun froze. Not content with binding and suspending Aiba in a contraption which disappeared into the high ceiling, he found that Sho had gagged Aiba's mouth too. There was fear in Aiba's eyes. 'Fuck you, Sakurai,' Jun glared at Sho with disgust, 'Fuck you!'

'No, Jun,' Sho's lips twisted. 'Fuck Aiba.' His eyes grew cold. 'If you want to get out of here, fuck Aiba.' 

Jun stared at Sho walking back to sit back on his throne with disbelief. The umbrella in between his legs. 'You're sick.' Sho just grinned as he pressed a button on his remote control. Jun dropped to the floor, moaning as a strong vibration racked his ass and cock. Jun won't be able to take off the custom-designed contraption by himself.

'I'm not that sick,' Sho paused the vibration and waited for Jun to get his breath back and listen to him. 'If you put on a good show, I'll give you a reward.' 

Sho put on a pair of black leather gloves. Then he deliberately touched his lips with his right fingers then slowly ran them down his neck, to his left nipple, his abs and finally his cock. He was fully aware that Jun followed every inch of his movement. 

Sho knew he was irresistable. When he found out that Jun was cheating on him with Aiba, it angered him. They agreed to be exclusively dating, when Jun broke the agreement, a punishment must be given. So he made it convenient for the two of them to have some fun behind his back. Aiba wasn't bad looking either. Truth be told, Sho wanted to fuck the two of them together. Jun and Aiba didn't know, of course. Fools.

Sho sat more comfortably with a smug look on his face as he saw Jun's eyes flared with lust and determination. He waved his left gloved hand to tell Jun to proceed. 

Jun straightened up and walked up to the stage. He knew there is nothing else he could do. This was his punishment. He shouldn't have cheated. Jun never saw this side of Sho before and secretly he was thrilled. The always composed and perfect gentleman harboured a dark side. Sho's promise of a reward enticed him too. He remembered well that Sho gave some really good rewards. 

Jun stood by Aiba's head and brushed his hair back gently trying to calm him. Suddenly the wall behind them lit up. Jun saw multiple views of him and Aiba on the wall. Sho had installed several tv screens on the wall and video cameras around them to record everything. 'You sick fuck, Sakurai.'

Sho just laughed. 'The better to look at you fucking Aiba, Jun.' He pushed a button and Jun held on to one of the chains, shaking and panting heavily. Sho stopped the vibrator. He waited until Jun met his eyes before saying, 'What Sho wants, Sho gets. Fuck Aiba!'


End file.
